A Fora to Corruption
A Fora to Corruption is the first case of the Police World Tour Edition and also the first case of the South America district, taking place in Rio de Janerio, Brazil. Case Background The South America division secretary of the WPE (World Police Elite), Laura Grajales greeted the player to the new police department he was sent in after meeting Milo Grant, his assigned partner to the new mission. He welcomed the player telling him/her how the WPE solve cases around the world for years with success and having him in the team was an honor. Chief Guzmán, female chief of WPE's South American Division greeted the player too, and told them that would start their duty in South America due to cases of drug contraband and political corruption all over the continent. Chief Guzman sent the player to Rio de Janeiro in Brazil along with Milo. The country had an impact of riots and protest against their president, and violence and chaos were the main problem in the topic. Milo and the player landed in Ipanema Beach as the both of the officers were found in the middle of a protest. Yet already the WPE had started their duty since they found a dead body tied to a bunch of banners. The victim was Iran Neiva, a nation-wide known rebel protester against the actual government. He was aided by his sister Tessalia Magalhanes in protests and riots. He had a televised discussion with Cardinho Queiros, finance minister of Brazil, and was investigated by Alexia Souza, a known reporter. At the end of the chapter. Chief Guzman alerted the played that Vulma Raghetti, president of Brasil, wanted to talk to him at her office. During chapter 2, president Vulma Raghetti was treated as a suspect and she said that Iran Neiva was a strong threat to the country and wanted to know everything about the player's investigation of him, which Milo denied due to being classfied information even for her. The team discovered that Alexia was not a reporter but a secretly paid spy from Vulma to spy on Iran, much to Milo's disgust. It was also known Iran grew up on a junkyard in which a old woman named Ma' Lucinda held a camp for orphan children. At the end of the chapter, the team received a terrorist's threat of rioters saying that if the killer of Iran wasn't caught by sunset they would kidnap people at Parque de Flamengo. During chapter 3, after landing in Pao de Azucar before the rioters came, the teams found several strong evidence that leaded to twists in Iran's investigation, including finding out Ma' Lucinda was his biological mother, catching Tessalia as the terrorist threat responsible and discovering that Iran worked with Cardinho at the finance bank with him years ago. After the final clues were found, The team got enough information to catch their first killer in the district. The killer was revealed to be Tessalia, the victim's sister. She proclaimed herself to be the better arm of the "revolution" and wanted to be the head of the movements. His brother never acceded to make her the leader, much to Tessalia's fury, who thought the protest were failing. After she commanded some terrorist ideas, her brother expelled her of the protest movements and she, in an attack of anger, killed her brother. Judge Nigel Adaku, after evaluating the severity of the case, sentenced Tessalia to 25 years in jail for the murder of Iran Neiva. During "Traffickers and Politicians 1," Chief Guzman informed the player about contraband levels getting higher. A lot of rumors and investigations pointed the Brazil goverment to be involved with drug trafficking. During this chapter, the team found some evidence of the Brazilian goverment accepting strange packages just when the rumors started. After grilling President Vulma of the proof found, she only did a slightly evil smile to the team telling them those packages were for a secret goverment project in which she preferred the police to be out. After Milo accused her of keeping fishy secrets from the WPE, she angrily replied that having drug-related stuff was her problem and that she was the only one responsible for whatever happened with those topics. She said goodbye to the team, reminding she have more support than they ever thought. Milo said that there was something really fishy in the Brazilian government. Chief Guzman congratulated the player for his work on the case, but they got a problem in Venezuela. The country was found on a hard econominal crisis and shortage on main products, being the root of a lot of loots and riots in the country. Chief Guzman sent the player there with the hope of getting more info of the political drug-trafficking investigation. Stats Victim *'Iran Neiva' (found dead, tied to a bunch of banners) Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Tessalia Magalhanes' Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer knows Capoeira. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer is a woman. Suspects *'Alexia Souza' (News Reporter) Age: 25 Height: 5"4" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: A+ Eyes: Blue Profile: *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspects drinks wine General Appearance: *Red hair, wears a blue scarf and a camera around her neck. ---- *'Tessalia Magalhanes' (Victim's Sister) Age: 26 Height: 5"7" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: A+ Eyes: Brown Profile: *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspects drinks wine *The suspect knows Capoeira General Appearance: *Blonde hair, wears a athletic outfit and a sweat band. ---- *'Cardinho Queirós' (Brazil Finance Minister) Age: 38 Height: 6"0" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: O+ Eyes: Brown Profile: *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspects drinks wine *The suspect knows Capoeira General Appearance: *Brown Hair, wears a blue shirt with a jacket on top. ---- *'Vulma Raguetti' (President of Brazil) Age: 55 Height: 5"4" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Eyes: Green Profile: *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspects drinks wine General Appearance: *Blonde short hair, wears a white formal outfit with a presidential sash. ---- *'Ma' Lucinda '(Junkyard Resident) Age: 65 Height: 5"3" Weight: 180 lbs Blood: AB- Eyes: Brown Profile: *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspects drinks wine *The suspect knows Capoeira General Appearance: *Wears a black beanie on top of long grey hair, wears a grey t-shirt with trash-made accessories. Crime Scenes: *Ipanema Highway - Beach - Ipanema Highway Bonus *Parque do Flamengo - Food Shop - Parque do Flamengo Bonus *Pao de Azucar - Climbing Store - Pao de Azucar Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ipanema Highway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Box of Signs, Victim's Backpack; New Suspect: Alexia Souza) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The suspect drinks coffee) *Stop Alexia Souza from taking photos of the scene. *Examine Backpack (Result: Sticky Note; Crime Scene Unlocked: Parque do Flamengo) *Examine Box of Signs. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analize Pocket Knife (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Investigate Parque do Flamengo (Clues: Torn Magazine, New Suspect: Tessalia Magalhanes) *Talk to Tessalia about her presence in the protest site. *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Magazine) *Analize Magazine (08:00:00; New Suspect: Cardinho Queiros) *Talk to Cardinho about the victim's statement against him. *Go to the next chapter. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Check why the President has to talk to you. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Pao de Azucar. (Clues: Torn photo, Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Confront Alexia about being the President's spy. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Junkyard kid's family photo) *Talk to Ma' Lucinda about the victim's childhood. *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Faded Archive, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analize Unlocked Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Capoeira) *Examine Faded Archive. (Result: Archive revealed) *Grill Cardinho about the victim working with him in the past. *Go to the next chapter. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Climbing Shop. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Terrorist Photo, Birth Certificate) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analize Tablet. (12:00:00; Result: President Statement) *Talk to President Vulma about the negative statement about the victim. *Examine Terrorist photo. (Result: Tessalia Malgahanes Identified) *Stop Tessalia from turning peaceful protest into terrorist riots. *Examine Birth Certificate. (Result: Victim's Certificate) *Talk to Ma' Lucinda about being the victim's true mother. *Investigate Food Shop. (Clues: Handkerchief, Broken Badge; Available when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Bloody Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Badge (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Trafficants and Politicians 1 (1 star) Traffickers and Politicians 1 *Ask Cardinho Queiros of the contraband accusations. *Investigate Parque do Flamengo. (Clues: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Alexia's Tablet) *Analyze Alexia's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Alexia about his previous investigation of drug contraband. *Investigate Ipanema Highway. (Clues: Briefcase, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Family album) *Return the family album to Ma' Lucinda. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Government Briefcase) *Examine Goverment Briefcase. (Result: Importation Scheme) *Analyze Scheme. (08:00:00) *Talk to President Vulma about the fishy scheme. *Go to the next case! (3 Stars) Trivia *"Fora" is portuguese for "Out" Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region